Changes
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Ava Marshall is new to Neptune. She was kicked out of her arts school after she got in a fight. She's not your typical snobby rich kid. Dick Casablancas, on the other hand, was your typical stuck up rich kid. Ava and Dick meet, and something changes in him. Dick Ava shocks all of the kids in school with her ability to make Dick not be a total dick.
1. Chapter 1

Ava Marshall was a beautiful and talented girl. She had been going to a school for the arts her whole high school life. That was until she got into a fight and completely destroyed her opponent in the bout. Ava got kicked out of school. So, then, Ava had to start going to public school.

Ava was an orphan, losing both of her parents in a car wreck when she was younger. She lived with her aunt until she was sixteen. That's when Ava became emancipated.

Ava was wealthy. She moved to the town of Neptune California where the high school graciously accepted Ava, despite her record, so she could finish out her schooling for her senior year.

I had to get in that stupid fight. I just had to. Now, no prestigious school would take me, and on to public school I went. I dreaded it. A school full of people who would probably amount to nothing. I hated it. I liked my old school. I liked my music an dance classes. I had a great talent. Singing and dancing were my specialty, and I was hoping for it to take me far.

I was lucky Neptune High would take me. They were hesitant, but I was lucky.

So, here I am on the first day of school, for me at least, they had started a few days ago. I woke up early to do my hair and makeup routine. I had to look good. I packed up my things and got ready to leave out for school. I decided to take my Audi R8 to school that day. Even if I wished I would be riding in my Ferrari on my first day, I didn't want to show off.

The whole way to school I reminisced on the last few months and the fall out of the events that took place at the end of last school year. I lost every friend I had, including my boyfriend Landon. He cheated on me with my best friend, and they turned every friend I had against me.

So, you know what I did? I kicked both of their asses. I made them regret the day they crossed me. And, I'd do it again if I had to do it over again. The only thing that sucked about it was I had to go to this stupid public school.

I sighed to myself as I found a parking space in a remote part of the parking lot, I hoped. I got out and went in to decorate my locker, since I had nothing better to do. I put in a mirror, a few pictures of some of my favorite K-Pop groups and my favorite wrestlers for inspiration. I was a big wrestling fan and I loved K=Pop music more than any music out there. I spoke Korean fluently and was working my way to being fully fluent in Japanese too.

I had my music from my phone playing in my ears, I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around me. When I was done doing what I was doing, I noticed a lot of people had come in. There weren't many people in here when I got here. Now there was a small group of people standing a few lockers down from me.

I stood in front of my locker waiting for the bell to ring to signal classes to begin. I felt like I was being watched, when I looked over, a guy with blonde hair was staring at me. He looked like the preppy boy type, not usually my thing, but he was pretty damn attractive to me. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at him.

The bell rang and I went to class. I put the cute blonde guy in the back of my head, I knew we'd see each other again. And we did, at lunch. I was outside looking for a place to sit, and a voice called, "Hey new girl, over here!" It was the guy again. I figured, what the hell, I'd go sit by him and his friends.

"Hey new girl," the guy said to me as I came and sat beside him.

"It's Ava, Ava Marshall," I said to him with a blasé tone.

"Sorry, Ava," he said, "So, is it true what they said about you?" A few hours in and there was already a rumor about me?

"I don't know, what are they saying?" I asked as I rested my head in my hand.

"You put two people in the hospital and got kicked out of your last school." I should have figured I'd develop a reputation that would follow me everywhere I went.

"Yeah, it's true," I said, figuring the truth was better than trying to keep of the show of a lie.

"You're a badass," he said with a smile, "and you're hot." I smiled at this. No wonder he was staring earlier.

"Thanks, I guess," I said as I pushed another strand of hair behind my ear.

"I told you so," he said as a guy with short brown hair came and sat in front of us.

"Seriously?" he asked as he looked between the two of us.

"Nobody cheats on me and nobody stabs me in the back, can't help I have a temper."

"I think it makes her even hotter," the blonde guy said to the other.

"Are you ever going to introduce yourself or are you going to go on about how hot I am?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Dick," he said, "Dick Casablancas. And this is Logan, Logan Echolls."

"Ah, yes, I've heard the Echolls' son went here," I said.

"So, what's your story?" Logan asked.

"Went to a pretty prestigious school for the arts until my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I kicked their ass in the parking lot one day; I get kicked out. So, here I am, at a public school that was willing to take me in. I'm not all that happy about it, but it's whatever."

"Well welcome to Neptune," Dick said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile back.

"So, what were you going to a school of the arts for?" Logan asked.

"Music and dance," I replied. "I'm a singer and dancer."

"You should show us something," Dick said.

"Oh, I don't know…" I began.

"Oh come on you can't tell us you sing and dance and then not want to show us!" Dick said.

"Fine, fine," I said, I was rolling my eyes like these guys were already my friends.

I fished through my purse for some props for the song I wanted to sing. I kept them in my bag, a scarf and a magic appearing cane. I stuffed them away in my pants to use during the song.

I got my phone out and played the instrumental version of "You and I" by DREAMCATCHER. I sang and danced to the song.. By the time the song was over, a crowd had formed. I picked up my cane and collapsed it back and put it back away in my bag, along with my scarf that I had needed too.

Everyone clapped for me. I thanked them, sat down, and started finishing my lunch.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I listen mostly to K-Pop," I said with a laugh.

"You're so hot," Dick said in wonder. I giggled.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked. "Wait! No! Let me guess. You guys are surfers, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Logan asked in amazement.

"Well Dick here looks like your typical surfer boy, and seeing as you guys are best friends, if I'm not mistaken, I figured Logan surfed too."

"Do you surf?" Dick asked.

"No," I said with a laugh. "I totally suck at it."

"Maybe I could teach you," Dick said to me with a wink.

"Maybe," I said with a flirty smile. I couldn't help but flirt back.

The bell rang to signal that lunch was over. I gathered up my things and got ready to head to class.

"What are you doing tonight?" Dick asked me as everyone around us started heading to class.

"Well, seeing that it's a Monday, I was going to stay at home and watch wrestling. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight," Dick said.

"I can totally DVR Raw," I said quickly with a smile.

"Here, let me give you my number," I got a pen and wrote my number on Dick's hand. It was quicker than rustling through his phone and programming ,my number in.

"Call me, text me, whichever you prefer," I said to him.

"Will do," Dick said. "Hey, what's your next class?" I showed it to him. Dick and I had the last two classes together.

"Let's walk together," I said with a smile.

"So, besides music and singing and dancing what are you into?" Dick asked.

"Well I'm a really big wrestling fan. I also am really into Supernatural. I'm a bit of a nerd," I said with a laugh. "But most people are in at least one fandom."

"You don't seem like a nerd," Dick commented.

"It's cause I'm good like that," I said slyly.

"I like you," Dick said with a smile.

"Oh, I know," I said with a toothy grin.

"Since you're single, and I'm single, you wanna go out?" Dick asked.

"Usually I'm not into preppy boys, but I'll make an exception for you. Besides, you're radiating bad boy vibes and I am totally into that."

Dick and I didn't get to talk much until the day was over with. Dick walked me to my car.

"Damn, nice ride," Dick said admiring my purple metallic Audi R8.

"It's not my nicest ride, but I didn't wanna show off too much on my first day," I said with a laugh.

"You must be loaded," Dick said, then he flinched and caught himself. "Sorry."

"No, it's nothing really. I mean yeah, I'm pretty damn well off," I said.

"I'll see you in a bit?" Dick asked.

"Definitely," I said with a smile.

When I got home, I changed into something a bit more sexy than what I had on at school. I put on a pair of short shorts, with safety shorts underneath so no butt was hanging out, and a sparkly crop top.

I set my DVR to record Raw, then I waited for Dick to call or text. As I was sitting and waiting my phone started ringing from a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Hey, it's Dick, can I have your address?" Dick said in return.

I rattled out my address to him and ended the call. I waited on the couch until the doorbell rang.

"Damn girl you're looking fine," Dick said as I answered the door.. I giggled and thanked him for the compliment.

"Hey can we take one of my cars?" I asked him.

"You wanna drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying to take my Ferrari 488 GTB out," I replied. "I just got it and I haven't gotten to drive it a lot."

"A sexy car for a sexy girl," Dick said with a smile. "Of course you can drive, especially if we're going in that."

I smiled and went to my garage that held my car collection. I got my new Ferrari out and after Dick got in we were off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Dick asked.

"I'll be totally honest with you. I haven't had In-N-Out and I would really like to go there."

"Well, let's go eat there," he said.

So Dick and I went to In-N-Out We sat there and talked about our lives. That's when Dick learned that I was an orphan, and emancipated.

"Yeah my aunt was a bitch," I said rolling my eyes as I ate a French fry. "She was mean and she and I got in a fight one night and she left marks all over me. My case went through really quick. I had a great lawyer. So, here I am now, legally emancipated living all on my own.

"My dad's gone a lot," Dick said. "My mom doesn't come around much either. They're divorced."

"Yeah, you can kinda know how I feel," I said.

"Do you get lonely?" Dick asked.

"Sometimes," I said with a shrug. "but I'm used to it by now."

"You ever have a party at your place?" Dick asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't like people coming in to take my stuff. It happened at ex friend's houses. I just don't trust people."

"Lock up all the valuable shit and throw a rager," Dick said with a smile.

"Oh, no bad boy," I said with a chastising tone. "I am totally not tearing my house up so people can drunk and break shit in my house."

Dick laughed, "Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

"You're a bad influence, you know that," I said flatly, then started laughing.

"You know you like it, too" Dick said with a wink.

"For now, until you get me into trouble," I said with a grin.

"What!? Me? I would never intentionally get you in trouble."

I laughed, "Oh shut up."

"I really like you Ava," Dick said to me seriously.

"I like you too Dick," I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After we left In-N-Out, Dick and I drove to the beach. We sat in the sand talking about our lives. I felt like I could tell him anything. I had never felt that way with anyone before. I was really glad everything that happened happened and that I was in Neptune now with him.

"So were you serious about teaching me how to surf?" I asked him shyly.

"Hell yeah, with my help you'd be surfing in no time," Dick said proudly.

"Well Saturday, you're teaching me to surf," I said.

"You got it baby girl," Dick said with a wink, totally making me blush.

"So Dick, do you have your V card?"

"No, you?" he replied.

"No, lost it to that loser Landon," I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't see how anyone could cheat on you," Dick said. "You're beautiful." I looked down at the sand and smiled. Then the next thing I know, Dick and I are making out.

"Damn, you're a good kisser," Dick said as we pulled away for air.

"Shut up," I said with a smile as I pulled him back in and kissed him some more.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Dick asked after we stopped making out.

"Not really, but if I don't go home and get in bed soon, I'm totally not going to want to get up in the morning."

:"Well you're driving, so whenever you're ready," Dick said.

Dick and I walked back to my car and left to go back to my house so he could get his car. We had a goodbye kiss before he left. I went in the house floating on cloud nine. I had to remind myself to be careful this time and not get hurt.

I went upstairs and changed into my night clothes. I fell asleep reminiscing on the day I had.

That morning I woke up early again to do my hair and makeup routine. I picked an outfit to wear. K-Pop influenced my style a lot. Korean clothing and makeup routines were totally my thing.

I decided to take my newest Ferrari today. I drove off to school fast, hoping I wouldn't have any run ins with the police. To my luck, it was clear the whole way.

Dick was waiting for me in a spot next to where I parked my car yesterday. He smiled when he saw me pull up.

"Good morning beautiful," Dick said as I got out.

"Morning," I said with a bright smile.

A group of Dick's friends joined us. T had remembered Logan from lunch and there was this girl named Madison, I think. She was there too. I didn't like her too much at all.

"Here, let me get that," Dick said as he took my book bag out of my hand.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Logan asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Ignore him," Dick said. Then, he stuck his hand out for me to hold.

As we walked into the school everyone was staring. I didn't let it bother me any. I've been stared at in the past. A lot of people looked shocked. I didn't understand.

Dick went to his locker and left me at mine. Logan stood there for a minute before he said, "I don't know what you did to him. Dick's usually loud and obnoxious and, in general, a dick. Ever since he saw you yesterday, he just started acting different. It's weird."

"Well you can't say I have a magical vagina yet because we haven't even had sex," I said, joking around.

Logan laughed, "Oh, no. I know. If he starts acting any less like himself I'm totally coming to you and telling you have a magical vagina because I'd known you had sex then.

I busted out laughing hard. Dick come back over and asked what we were talking about.

"Logan and I were debating if I have a magical vagina, but you ain't gotten any yet, so we don't know." Dick gave me and Logan a suspicious look, then he busted out laughing too.

"I like this girl, you better be good to her," Logan said.

"Oh, trust me, I will," Dick said with a smile as he pulled me into his arms and gave me a peck on the lips.

Logan shook his head in amazement, "You've brought out his good, romantic side. I didn't think it existed." I died laughing. Dick just crossed his arms over his chest and told Logan to shut up.

"Ya'll are great," I said to them.

"There's that ya'll and accent again. Where are you from?" Logan asked.

"Alabama," I replied. "But I've lived here and there."

"A sexy southern belle, my sexy southern belle," Dick said. "Be jealous bitches."

"Ah, there's Dick," Logan said. I started giggling. Then, the bell rang and we all went to class.

At lunch everyone was staring at me as I walked through the cafeteria and out to the table Dick and Logan was sitting at. They both looked up at me.

"What the fuck? Why is everyone staring at me. Did I, not to my knowledge, fall asleep in class and have someone draw a huge penis on my face or what?

"There's a video," Dick said to me.

"A video of what?" I asked.

"Your fight, someone uploaded it," Dick replied.

"Great," I said in a frustrated voice. I sunk down onto the bench on the lunch table and put my face in my hands. I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair. I was ruined.

"Hey don't cry," Dick said. I couldn't believe I let a tear slip.

"Who's going to sign me now?" I cried.

"Hey it's not the end of the world," Logan said.

"It's the end of mine. I wanted to sing, maybe even go to Korea and be a trainee to be put into a K-Pop group. They're not going to hire me with that video going around. Hell, not many people here would be willing to sign me to a label. It's going to haunt me everywhere I go!"

"Yeah, but look at the video, it says that he cheated on you with your best friend," Logan said. "People aren't going to blame you for doing what you did."

"Yeah, look at all the comments," Dick said with an encouraging tone. "People are commending you. You're a total badass. Have you been practicing MMA or something.?"

"Dabbling in that and wrestling classes," I said through the tears.

"Stop crying," Dick said. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Maybe WWE will hire me," I said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Hell yeah!" Dick said, "You'd be the baddest bitch out there! And I mean that in the best way possible" I laughed.

"See there's that smile," Logan said.

"Thanks guys," I said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Logan said.

"You're welcome baby girl," Dick said with a smile.

"Gah, why couldn't they come across my youtube account?" I asked.

"You've got a youtube?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you."

So, I got my phone out and went to my youtube and pulled up my dance and song covers. I pulled up my most recent cover "DDU-DU DDU-DU by BLACKPINK. The guys loved it.

"We should have a big party with you as the entertainment," Dick said as we were leaving lunch. "Come on! You would have fun, and it'll get your mind off of everything."

"Even if we had a party, I couldn't be the entertainment," I said to him. "I'd need backup dancers that knew the dances to all the songs I'd sing. I don't have those people anymore."

"Damn, well we could still throw that party," Dick said with a suggestive smile.

"Why can't we have the party at your house?" I asked.

"Because, even if he's away I have parents," I could feel the color drain from my face, and Dick flinched when he saw my face. "Oh, Ava, Ava I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't mean it like that. Oh God Ava. Please forgive me!"

"Now I see the Dick everyone was referring to," I said flatly as I sped up my walking and put myself in front of Dick.

"Ava! Come back! Damn it Ava I didn't think before I said what I said!" Dick yelled out as he chased me.

"No!" I said with what I hoped was the meanest look I could give him. "You didn't think!"

"Ava!" Dick said with a desperate look on his face. We were kind of causing a scene.

"I think it's best you just leave me alone right now, okay?" I said angrily.

"Okay," Dick said sadly. I walked on to class without him. I ignored all the desperate, sad looks on his face.

I got ahead of him and walked to my car alone. But Dick stopped me before I could drive off.

"Ava, please forgive me. I don't think sometimes, I just say things. You could use my blondeness as an excuse and call me a dumb blonde if you want. Hell, I don't care, you can slap me as hard as you want if you have to. I can't stand for you to be mad at me. So, please, please forgive me!"

I stood there staring at Dick, thinking about what he had just said now and what he said earlier. I thought a little harder, then I hauled off and slapped the shit out of him. Then, I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a passionate, lust filled kiss.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, say anything like that to me again we're over," I said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, baby, yes! I'm so sorry Ava!" Dick said gratefully.

"So what's all this I hear of you acting different around me," I asked.

"What?" Dick asked nervously.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"I….I…I don't know, I saw you and something changed," Dick said.

"Like you wanted to be a better person," I said, feeling what he felt too.

"Yeah, it's like everything in the universe has shifted, all bringing me closer to you."

"That's some deep shit," I said. "You aren't on anything, are you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm being serious."

"Okay," I said with a laugh. "Just checking."

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Dick asked.

"Sure," I replied, "If you don't mind watching last night's episode of WWE Raw."

"I don't mind," Dick said with a smile.

"Well come over whenever you want," I said back to him.

"Okay, see you soon sexy," he said with a wink before he turned back and went to his car.

I got in my car and went home. I changed into some cheer shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and removed all of my makeup. I heard the doorbell ring and I went and answered the door.

"Hey gorgeous," Dick said with a smile as he handed me a bouquet of flowers. "You don't need all that makeup."

"Yeah, but I like wearing it. It's fun trying new looks. You haven't seen my in my contacts, my circle lenses. I'm probably going to wear them tomorrow. I really like Korean makeup and circle lenses are a big thing."

"I've seen plenty of girls without makeup, you, unlike most of them, look amazing," Dick said. "You'll have to let me watch you put it on one day."

"Is your dad home?" I asked.

"No, just my brother," Dick replied.

"Stay here tonight, I have plenty of rooms," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll run back home, get some clothes and you have a pizza ready for us to eat and watch wrestling," Dick said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a grin.

So, Dick left, and I got to work ordering pizza and bringing in snacks I had bought when I got groceries a couple days ago. It was an at home date night for him and me.

Dick got back a few minutes before the pizza arrived. He had an overnight bag stuffed with what he'd need for the night. We went in, cuddled up together and ate and watched wrestling. I had fun pointing out my favorites, including my crushes, out of all the wrestlers. Dick looked at me and smiled and told me he knew he'd see me up there one day. I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'm serious, you're going to be there with all of them in a few years, I just know it," Dick said.

"Where do you see yourself in a few years?" I asked Dick.

"Hopefully still with you," he said with a sweet smile as he tenderly kissed my lips. He made me melt.

"You like me that much?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do," Dick said as he kissed me again.

"Please don't hurt me like the last guy did," I said to him timidly.

"I would never hurt you intentionally," Dick said

"You're sweet," I said to him as I lounged with my hand holding my head up and stared into his amazing blue eyes.

"I'm being totally honest, there are so many things I want to do you right now," Dick said.

"I think should wait. Hell, we've only known each other two days. I don't just give it up that easily."

Dick laughed, "I respect that. We'll wait."

After we finished eating, we cuddled back up on the couch and watched wrestling. When it was over, I asked Dick if he minded working out with me. So, we went to my gym and worked out. After my workout I was tired.

I went and showed Dick to his room. Then I went in mine and took a shower in my bathroom. I got in bed thinking about Dick and what he said about all the things he wanted to do to me. I wanted to know so badly what he did want to do, but I didn't want to give it up to a guy I was dating for two days.

My train of thought was broken by the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. Dick peeked his head in and asked if he could come in. I told him to come on in.

"I don't know about you, but I can't sleep," Dick said as he came into my room.

"A lot on your mind too?" I asked. He nodded. I peeled back the covers on the other side of my bed and patted the bed for him to come lay with me.

Dick pulled me into his arms and inhaled deeply. "You smell amazing," he said. I giggled and thanked him. I didn't remember much after this because I faded away fast. I just knew I felt so cared about and so safe in Dick's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning in Dick's arms. I, almost, thought I was dreaming, but I remember the night before very vividly. I just knew it couldn't be a dream.

Dick looked so cute laying there, his hair ruffled, his shirt off. I was being tempted, again, and Dick wasn't even doing it intentionally. I shifted around in bed and managed to wake Dick up.

"Morning beautiful," Dick said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," I smiled back. "I'm going to brush my teeth before I kiss you."

"Give me a minute, I'll join you."

"Okay," I said as he held me in his arms. "But could you please let me go pee?"

"Sorry," he said as he let me go and I got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Ava, are you taking a shower this morning?" Dick asked.

"No, I took one last night, but if you have to, go ahead," I said to him

"Now?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be out of the toilet room in a sec, I don't think the shower is that confusing. Just let me know if you need help with it. Seriously don't worry about me being in here. Get naked, shower, we'll go pick up a quick breakfast from somewhere..

By the time I was out of the bathroom Dick was butt naked and stepping into the shower. He was pretty impressive downstairs too. I decided to take off my sleep clothes in the bathroom and throw them in the hamper to be washed. I could feel Dick's eyes on me as I walked to the closet naked. I went in and put on a pair of high waisted, sequin covered cut off jean shorts and a silver crop top. I got a pair of crystallized red bottoms. Louboutin platforms were my favorite.

Dick had just got out of the shower and he was putting his clothes on. I wished he didn't though. He was totally hot naked. Oh well, he's mine so I can probably see that great view anytime I wanted.

"Come on in," I said as I grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him to my closet and my vanity.

I got to work on my makeup first. I wore a silver glitter shadow with a black metallic shadow blended in. I did my lips a deep red and of course I had my winged eyeliner. I put in my purple circle lenses, and finished the look with some false eyelashes.

Then I got to work on my hair using a curling wand to fix it. When I was done, I got up and twirled.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Absolutely beautiful," Dick said with a smile.

"We should get going if you want breakfast before school," I said to Dick.

"Let's go," Dick said.

So, Dick and I drove, in my Lamborghini Aventador, to McDonalds and got biscuits and I got their frappe, I didn't feel like going to Starbucks, one place was enough.

Dick and I arrived early enough to school to go out to the tables outside and eat. Logan joined us, Dick had gotten him something too. So, the three of us sat and ate together.

"So, how was the sleepover?" Logan asked.

"It was fine, I must say Dick is an excellent cuddler," I said with a cheeky grin.

"So you slept together?" Logan asked.

"We slept together but we didn't _sleep together."_ I said

"Damn, you really have changed him," Logan said in shock. I laughed.

"Give it a week or two, maybe less," I said.

"She's going to kill me by then," Dick said. I laughed again.

"Oh trust me, it'll be worth the wait," I said with a big grin.

"Tell that to little Dick," Dick said in exhaustion. Logan and I looked at each other and died laughing.

"Oh you poor baby," I said as I patted Dick on the head. "But I swear you're going to make me crack."

"Don't tell him that, he'll be trying to do everything to find things that turned you on," Logan said, shaking his head.

"And I'm very positive he'll get punished for that," I said with a cheeky grin. I laughed, and stopped myself. "Wow why is it I'm more comfortable around you guys than I have been with any 'friends' ever?"

"It's cause we're the coolest people you've ever met," Logan said with a smile as he patted me and Dick on the back.

"Ya'll are pretty cool," I agreed. "Although I'm way cooler."

We cleaned up our trash and went in to our lockers. Dick and Logan's locker was a few down from mine. We got our stuff and Dick walked me to class, not caring if he'd be late and get in trouble.

Classes drug on today hump day, lovely. I was thankful when lunch time arrived. I wasn't hungry today so I just went to our table and waited for the guys. I had my music in my ears, totally not paying attention to anything that was going on. Usually, when I did this, I found myself bursting into song.

BLACKPINK's song 'Really?' was playing. I enjoyed the song, it had some cute parts in it. So I sang and rapped along at the appropriate times. When the song finished, I noticed that Dick and Logan had joined me, along with a few of their friends.

"I never get sick of listening to you," Dick said with a smile as he sat beside me.

"I'm glad because I burst into song a lot," I said with a giggle.

"By the way Ava, meet Beaver, my little brother," Dick said as he pointed out a smaller guy with short brown hair.

"Cassidy," Dick's brother said in annoyance.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cassidy," I said with a smile.

"You too," he replied. "Dick doesn't shut up about you." I giggled.

"Hey! Shut it Beav!" Dick said loudly. I swatted him in the stomach.

"Be nice to your brother," I said to him. Cassidy laughed.

"I like her," Cassidy said with a smile.

"It's nice when someone notices my awesomess," I said with a cool shrug.

"By the way, why aren't you eating?" Dick asked.

I shrugged again, "Wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat," Dick said to me.

"I skip meals sometimes, its no big deal. I don't have an eating disorder or anything like that. I just don't get hungry sometimes."

"You okay?" Dick asked in concern.

"Fine," I said in reply. The guys all looked at me in concern. "Seriously guys, I'm fine. It's just something you have to learn about me."

Lunch finished up and Dick and I walked to our classes we had together. After they were over I asked Dick and Logan if they wanted to come over and get in the pool.

When I got home, I put my bikini on and put on a fishnet cover dress on over it until the boys got there. When they got there they both stared at me for a moment before they came in. I giggled to myself. I was really fit and had a pretty great body.

"So, the pool's out this way, there's a bathroom right there where you can change," I said to them as I walked out the door that led to the pool.

I took off my cover up and jumped in. The water felt nice. Dick and Logan joined me soon afterward. Then, Dick proceeded to start a splash fight with me.

"I am gonna kill you Casablancas!" I squealed.

:"You're so cute when you're flustered," Dick said with a smile.

"She is, isn't she?" Logan said as he proceeded to splash me too.

"I swear if I had one of those gigantic buckets they had at water parks to throw on you two right now, I so would!" I said in frustration. The guys just laughed. I crossed my arms and gave them both evil looks.

"Okay I'm gonna stop now," Dick said when he saw my facial expression.

"Good, cause I thought I was going to have to kick both of your asses," I said to them.

"Oh come on Ava, it's all in good fun," Dick said.

"Uh huh," I said as I eyed him, my arms still crossed across my chest.

"She's a scary little red head isn't she," Logan said.

"She really is," Dick agreed.

"Anways," I said, moving the subject from me, "thanks for not pressuring me into inviting a bunch of people over. I am totally cool with having the two of you over. Hell, I can barely stand anyone in that school."

"Oh come on they can't be that bad," Dick said.

"After the crowd of so called friends I left behind, I don't trust anybody," I said with a shrug.

"You trusted me," Dick said.

"Yeah, and I'm still questioning my sanity on that," I said as I looked between the two boys. "Seriously, you two probably already know what awaits for ones who do me wrong.

"Trust me, I never want to cross you," Logan said with his hands up. I laughed.

"I'm sure you guys are good," I said to them. "Don't make me be wrong."

"Trust me," Dick said as he came to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I don't intend on ever crossing you. I really, really like you, remember?" I smiled at this.

"And I really, really like you too," I said all innocently, cutely, making Dick swoon.

"Oh she's good," Logan said and started laughing. I joined in, then Dick joined in.

"You two are great," I said to them with a smile. "By the way, would either of you like a drink? I have beer, and harder alcohols if you prefer that."

"I'll take a beer" Dick said quickly.

"Me too," Logan said.

I got out of the pool and went inside to bring a few beers out in a cooler. Then, I went over to my bar and poured myself a big ol' glass of Southern Comfort.

I took the beers and sat them at the edge of the hot tub and got in. The boys joined me.

"What are you drinking?" Dick asked me.

"Whisky," I replied.

"Damn you start on that hard shit," Dick said, looking all impressed.

"I'm not a fan of beer," I said as I wrinkled my nose just thinking about the taste of beer. "But this southern girl loves her whisky. I also have an affinity with coconut rum."

"I feel ya," Dick said. "Don't get too drunk, I don't wanna be accused of taking advantage of you in case a little something something happens tonight." I laughed.

"Oh, you trying to move in?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Is it workin?" Dick asked with a sly smile.

I giggled, "You're gonna have to try a little harder than that buddy."

"Burn," Logan said with a laugh.

"I'd try harder, but you know Logan's here and I don't know if your into that whole voyeurism thing."

I laughed, "Wow, voyeurism isn't one of my kinks, but I bet you're just dying to find out at least one."

"That would help," Dick admitted. I leaned in and gave Dick a deep kiss, biting his lip at the end. Then when I was done I looked him directly in his eyes. Then I just pulled away and totally ignored the fact that I did what I just did.

"As much as I love hanging out with you guys," Logan said as he looked between the two of us, I think you two need a little time alone."

Logan got out the hot tub. I showed him the way back out when he finished then returned to Dick in the hot tub who was on his second beer.

"So you like to get a little rough don't you?" Dick asked as I dropped in beside him.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug, playing coy. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Okay," Dick said with a smile as he gently jerked me over and sat me in his lap. Then, he started kissing me, taking little nips at my lips before he attempted to take my bathing suit off. "Okay, how the hell do you get this thing off?"

"You think I'm going to help you?" I said coyly, no sweetie you have to work for it.

"Turn your sexy ass around then," Dick said.

"Uh uh uh, make me," I said with a wink. Dick smiled at me before he forced me to turn. He made work of my top and had it off and a few feet away.

Dick kissed me down my neck, pulling me back for me to rest my back flush against his chest. He massaged and played with my breasts as turned my head towards him and started kissing me again.

I helped him out a little bit by peeling out of my bottoms. I threw them over to where my top lay. We continued making out as Dicks hand traveled further and further down south.

"As much as I want to find out how kinky you can be, I really want to take it a little slow our first time," Dick said to me, he sounded sweet and genuine. It was cute.

"A little love making never hurt anybody," I said with a smile as I turned back around to face Dick. He smiled at me with this electric smile that you would swear was permanent.

I lined myself up with him and sunk down on his hard member. Then I slowly started riding him, kissing him the whole time, only breaking apart to take breaths of air or for him to tell me how beautiful and amazing I was. Or for one of us to moan.

I knew one thing, sex with Dick was way more amazing than sex with my ex who, half the time, couldn't even please me. His dick was pretty amazing too.

After I took a break from making out, I was getting close, so I buried my head in Dick's neck. My moans got louder.

"Fuck, I'm so close," I panted out.

"Let me help you with that," Dick said as he switched up the position a bit and started thrusting up in me at a deep, hard pace. Then he brought one of his down to massage my clit, I let go then.

"Fuck! Dick oh my god, Dick!" I moaned out.

"That's right baby, come for Dick," he said. Then, soon, he found his own release. We sat there in a comfortable silence trying to come back down from our high. It was amazing, though, I knew that. Dick was definitely the best I've had.


End file.
